Disrupted Smile
by yokoburi
Summary: He manipulates others, deceives them. Only to find someone able to preclude herself from his powers. But he isn't the only one wanting to claim her as his queen. Shinji.OC.Aizen
1. Tsukimi Obiru

**Hello, hello, hello! **

**This is my first time writing anything on Fanfiction and I just hope you readers enjoy it! :D **

**Please rate and review to tell me if I need to improve on anything!**

**Thanks for reading! -yokoburi.**

**

* * *

**

**Disrupted Smile:**** Chapter One. Tsukimi Obiru**

**Seireitei. -One Year Later Into The Story Line  
**

It was a futile idea thinking that one could manipulate the likes of her. She had a nimble mind. Able to tell much about a person, without having them telling so. Even the most complicated of people, Tsukimi Obiru knew and understood the qualities of what made them all individually unique. Back and forth, she walked. Waiting upon the arrival of her husband. Her raven colored hair fell about, rippling and shining like a cascade in the moonlight. She wore a simple ice blue yukata, with a scarlet sash keeping it together. Her cadet-blue eyes rested upon the moon. She had a feeling. That something catastrophic had happened. Shaking the feeling out, she continued to pace around the barracks of the Fifth Division. It was soundless, except for the light pounding footsteps coming up ahead.

Shifting her gaze, she realized that it wasn't the person that she had hoped to see.

But that didn't stop her from being suspicious.

Tsukimi knew from the start that he wasn't to be trusted, yet she liked the young boy.

"Is something the matter, Gin-kun?"

Those words left her mouth without any hesitation. She cared for the silver haired boy. He would always have a grin on and smile at the face of danger. It's as if he doesn't care about the situation he's in. Tsukimi enjoyed that most about him. But there was something about him that disturbed her.

She didn't like the way he was being used as a toy.

"Nah, nothin's wrong. Just gettin' some fresh air."

Tsukimi sensed another presence. As if the figure was watching her movements from a distance.

"Do you happen to be getting some fresh air as well, Sôsuke?"

The air around her change. And as expected, a god had appeared. She stared at the him with blank eyes, watching every sudden movement he may make. He stood besides Gin, with a serene smile plastered on his elegant face. The same smile that manipulated everyone. Deceived them with false beliefs. Wearing it to obscure the true identity of Aizen Sôsuke.

But that was why he interested her. A mystery that no one has yet to solve.

"I'm impressed. Your detecting skills have improved incredibly since I last saw you."

She stood silent, cautious of his movements. The many times she would spend with him, she noticed how alike they were. Similar towards each other in mind and power and Aizen was the only one that knew of her power. But Tsukimi hated it. She disliked the illusions that she would create. The ability to manipulate others easily without effort. It was something she disapproved of.

One shouldn't be another one's possession.

"What are you two doing here at this hour?"

She spoke, able to see the grin on Gin's face extend a bit wider.

"Nothin'. Ain't that right, Aizen-taicho?"

It suddenly struck her. The sudden disappearance of the various reiatsu around the area. Concealing her impulse to attack, she stood silent clenching the sides of her yukata.

"Where's Shinji?"

"You've figured it out. How unfortunate though. I should have made sure your husband's presence was completely wiped out from your senses."

He whispered, placing his fore finger underneath her chin. She didn't realize how close he was away from her. Thoughts of her husband filled her mind. She made sure Aizen's words didn't creep into her mind. Tsukimi nearly growled at the lieutenant.

"Why did you kill him?!"

"Hush now. A person like you should deserve much more."

"What are you trying to imply here, Sôsuke?"

_"Why settle being married to a dead person, when you can be my queen."_

* * *

**Beginning. Third District. -Tsukimi.**

Eyes batted open to the bright beaming rays of the sun. A small grown soon escaped the lips of the drowsy woman. She had not anticipated in waking up before noon but there she was, laying on her hard dirt bed staring at the ceiling. Sighing in defeat, she got up off the bed and strolled towards her small window. It held no curtains, instead a single piece of golden cloth was the only layer of privacy between her and the district market. Most would not like the idea of living across the loud, energetic crowd of villagers but Tsukimi disagreed with the opinion. But there was only one thing she disliked the most living there.

The pain she gets when someone close to her is hurt.

"Tsukimi-san! Help! Shinigamis...they're here and they have Tomoku!"

A very thin and very distraught girl appeared in the opening of her window. She wore a plain, yet simple oak brown colored yukata. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Tsukimi frowned at the thought of Tomoku getting in trouble once again. His sister was always worried of him.

"Lead me to him."

Tsukimi called, grabbing the sheathed sword besides the corner. She leaped outside the window following the younger girl into the district market. A crowd of diverted villagers were grouped up in a circle. By the amount of villagers, it was conspicuous there was a commotion of some sort.

"Tomoku's in there! Please, can you save him?!"

"Wait here and stay out of sight, Hyouri. I'll go save him."

Before Tsukimi left into the crowd, she patted the younger girl on top of her head. Loud cheers erupted from the crowd of villagers. Squeezing through the overly excited group, Tsukimi was finally able to reach the edge and caught sight of all the commotion. There were four men in total, all clothed in Shinigami attire. But there was only one that caught her eye. He stood at a great height, towering all of his comrades. Thick brown wavy hair framed his features, as a smirk crept up his mouth. He laughed hysterically, wanting the more attention. Those descriptions were not the reason why the overly sized Shinigami caught her eye though.

Hanging from his left arm was a young blond haired boy.

He dangled from his spot trying to make the Shinigami release his arm.

"L-let me go!"

"No, he shouldn't be released! That brat stole water from me and deserves to be punished!"

The scratchy voice belong to the market's water merchant. His worn clothing were ripped, full of holes, and unwashed. Everyone in the district knew of him. Children would steal water from him daily and he would try to catch them, unsuccessfully. The smug on his face grew deeper, impatiently waiting for the punishment to be given.

"You got any idea what you just done, boy? Stealing's a crime, especially for brats like you!"

"I wouldn't make such rash threats, Shinigami-san."

Shifting his gaze towards the left, he spotted a female. She wore a spring-green yukata held together by a gray sash. Raven colored hair fell about, reaching her mid-back. Her cadet-blue eyes stared blankly at the Shinigami.

"Listen here, pretty lady. This boy stole from that merchant and deserves to -where'd that brat go?!"

"He's over there, Aidiko!

Swiftly turning his focus onto the female, he noticed the young boy standing behind her. He also took note of the sword resting on the back of her.

"How did you take that brat away from my hand?!"

"I don't have to answer to you, Shinigami-san."

"Why you-!"

"Will ya just leave her alone?"

From Tsukimi's left, a pair of Shinigamis had arrived. She absorbed every detail from the two. The one whom was taller had coal black wavy hair that framed his face evenly. His olive green eyes seem unimpressed as he watch the scene unfold. The one whom had spoken was a younger boy. Glossy silver hair glimmered in the sun as he walked forward. His slit eyes and devious grin gave him a fox-like appearance.

Overall, the young Shinigami was someone to watch out for.

"So, what's yer problem with her?"

He inquired, tilting his head towards the female. The tall Shinigami, also known as Aidiko, recoiled his steps. He held an impression of fear and nervousness.

"I-it's n-nothing of much importance, Ichimaru-sama!"

"Oh really now?"

The grin on his face grew wider as he turned his attention at the raven haired female.

"What's yer name?"

"Oh, my name isn't that important."

She spoke with a smile plastered on her delicate face.

"Really now? Ya know it'll make me more curious."

"I guess you'll have to be a curious little fox for a while then," She explained, grabbing Tomoku's petite hand. "We must be leaving for now."

"Hope ya have a good evening then."

* * *

**Fifth Division. -Captain Hirako.**

Various trees around the division swayed with the wind, moving backward and forward. Decaying sakura petals drifted on the floor as a yawn erupted the silent area. Underneath the tree in front of the captain's barracks, laid the blond haired captain himself. After being a prisoner in his castle, issuing duties amongst his fellow men and being crowded with paperwork, he decided it was time for a quick break. As soon as he was able to get comfortable and relax, he instantly felt a presence at his left.

A presence which disturbed his relief.

"Shouldn't you be filling out the paperwork, Captain?"

"Nah, I'm finished with that. Just here ta relax, Sôsuke."

He replied casually, stretching out his arms. Another yawn soon followed with as he began to rest his droopy eyes. His golden hair swayed gently as the wind picked up. Hirako Shinji seemed to be at ease, without any thoughts or concerns running in his mind.

Peeking an eye out, he spotted his lieutenant still by his side.

"Why are ya still here?"

"Sorry the interruption, but I have found something quite interesting Captain. From the last report that I have received, there appears to be someone in the Third District with captain class skills."

Shinji lifted his other eye opened as he listened to the information being given. A genuine smile soon plastered his face.

"Does this person happen to be a pretty lady wit' blue eyes?"

"Yes, along with dark colored hair. Do you know this woman, Captain?"

"Let's just say, she happens ta be a friend of mines."_  
_


	2. Hello

**Hello, hello again!**

**Thanks for the support and reading! :D**

**Plus, I've forgot to say this in the other chapter but- Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters, nor Bleach itself!**

**Thanks for reading and please rate and review!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone as well! (:**

**-yokoburi.

* * *

**

**Disrupted Smile. Chapter Two. -Hello.  
**

**-Hirako Shinji and Aizen Sôsuke.**

"Captain...If I may ask, where are we heading to?"

The brown haired lieutenant asked later that afternoon, walking briskly along side his captain. After Aizen had read the file report on the Third District to his captain, he had risen from his seat on the ground and began walking north. The two have been walking for a full five minutes with words unspoken to each other. Eye contact was not even given between the two. The Fifth Division Captain and his lieutenant stood at an arm's length away from each other. Several glances were directed in their direction, wondering where the two captain class Shinigami were heading to.

All was silent, until Sôsuke Aizen had decided to speak out.

"Ya know quite well where I'm gonna go to," Shinji replied happily, turning to face his lieutenant with a grin plastered on his face. "And you're gonna be checkin' on the academy kids without me today."

"Captain-"

"Don't cha worry, Sôsuke. I know you'll behave!"

"That is not what I was going to speak to you about, Captain." Aizen claimed, stopping to a halt. "There are already several of our men inspecting the area of where the mysterious woman was and so far none has been able to trace her."

"Don't doubt your Captain, Sôsuke."

Shinji stated, narrowing his eyes. With a wave of farewell, he flashed stepped away from his lieutenant. Aizen stood there thoughtfully about the current situation, slightly curious about the woman in the Third District. _'Going to this much trouble for a woman.' _He thought, smirking along the process. Soon, a presence was felt behind him. The smirk had not disappear from his features as he thought of a simple solution.

A solution which had came to him.

"Need som' help, Captain Aizen?"

Asked the figure from behind. His sly grin plastered on his young face. Silver glossy hair, shimmered in the afternoon sun as it brighten up his features.

"I'm assuring you know what to do correct, Gin?"

"Yep, just leave ta rest to me."

* * *

**Third District. -Hirako Shinji.**

The sun shined brightly. Agile clouds drifted along the clear blue sky as it created a balmy atmosphere around the area. The district market was crowed full of consumers and advertisers. Busy merchants lead out a succession of calls, trying to gather as many people to buy their products.

"And what about you, Shinigami-san! Wouldn't you like to buy some freshly cut roses for that special woman?!"

A bowl-cut merchant announced, pointing a slim finger at the Shinigami in front of his stand. He wore the traditional attire, consisting of the shihakusho and sandals. His golden blond hair shined like a cascade of golden water, which reached his the lower part of his back.

He also bore a smile, which obscured his true identity.

"No thanks! Roses ain't her type anyways."

Shinji replied, tracing his finger around the edge of the petals from the red rose. The merchant nodded in acknowledgment, reaching into the bucket behind him he pulled out several types of flowers.

"Perhaps an orchid or-?"

"Nah, it's okay. Those flowers ain't her type anyways."

He spoke, brushing off the dust on his shu. Leaving the stand, Shinji continued walking his way through the market. After a short few minutes he turned a right into a nearby path. The path continued to widen with each step taken, until there was only an incredibly large patch of barren space. View the area in a pair regular eyes, one would see the barren space.

But for a captain class Shinigami, Shinji easily detected the barrier preventing the small house inside.

_'Same ol' same ol'. There's a barrier here. Time ta find a way in then.'

* * *

_**Third District. Inside Tsukimi's Home.  
**

"Tsukimi-niichan! T-there's a Shinigami passed out right outside!"

Tomoku called later that evening, running into the dirt floored kitchen. He spotted his raven haired savior by the counter, cutting several carrots. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with several strands were protruding. She wore a magenta colored apron which fell on top of her mid-thighs. Her cadet-blue eyes turned towards Tomoku as she set the knife on top of the cutting board.

"Is the Shinigami injured?" She asked, casually wiping her hands on the apron.

"No...She just looks passed out."

"Looks?" Tsukimi inquired, stepping out of the kitchen and towards the door. "So, you didn't make sure this Shinigami was actually passed out or not?"

"Ah, well..."

"It's okay. Just don't do this again. Where is she?"

"Okay! It's this way!"

Tomoku claimed, leading her outside. Just a meter away from the barrier, Tsukimi noticed the conspicuous shihakusho, part of the Shinigami attire, on the ground along with the figure. The Shinigami laid there, with their arms spread out. Golden blond hair sprawled about, concealing their face from view.

Cadet-blue eyes stared at the figure for a brief second, until a smile curved onto her lips.

"Tomoku...the Shinigami's actually is a male, not female."

"Eh? But-"

"Despite the hair, you can easily see it's a male...Ain't that right, Shinji?"

With a swift step on top of his head, groans erupted from the figure.

"Ah, Tsukimi. Ya didn't have ta kick my head!"

Shinji pouted, lifting up his body from the ground. Rubbing his head, he felt two pairs of eyes staring his direction. He glanced at his right to notice the smile plastered on Tsukimi's face. She then turned her attention towards the younger boy.

"Tomoku, go back inside and watch the soup. I'll be there soon."

"O-okay."

He agreed, heading back inside the petite dirt filled home. Once inside, Tsukimi shifted her attention back on Shinji. She noted a few differences about him. His golden hair was now longer, while his face matured a bit around his cheek bone. He bore a slight smile, revealing his perfect teeth.

But something was missing.

"Where's your captain's haori?" She asked, casually circling around him.

"Had ta hide it. I didn't want ta attract any attention."

"Honestly Shinji, why are you even here?"

Tsukimi slightly growled. Shinji released a sigh as a feeling of remorse hit his chest. The two were childhood friends, growing up besides one another. Shinji soon became a Shinigami. He would often visit, until the visits became shorter and shorter. He would now only visit once every three years on her birthday.

Tsukimi hated this about Shinji.

It feels as if she was disappearing from his life.

"Tsukimi...I know I've already said this a million times. But I'm sorry for not vistin' ya."

He whispered, taking a step closer towards her. Tsukimi stared at him with uninterested eyes, crossing her arms along the process.

"Really now, Shinji. Do you take me as a fool?" She stated, placing her right hand on top of his chest. "You've already caused-"

"Shudup' already! Can't ya see here that I'm tryin' to rebuild our bonds?" Shinji breathed, gently wrapping his arms around her. "We haven't even said 'hello' ta each other in years...And if we do see each other, we just start arguin'. This wasn't the life I thought we'll have."

"Then what was this 'life' you wanted to have?"

"...I don't know! Ya can't always have what ya want."

"Then what do you want?"

"Well...ya can always invite me to dinner."

Shinji suggested, as he felt an arm push him away. He felt her cadet-blue eyes glance his way, soon drifting away. With a simple roll of her eyes, she began walking towards her petite home.

"You never change, Shinji." She spoke, glancing his way. "...Serious, then playful."

"But I really meant what I just said to ya."

"Then don't expect anything fancy. It's just carrot soup."

"I meant the other part," he corrected, walking along side Tsukimi. Resting her head on top of his shoulder, she slightly smiled.

"Yes, but I wish you wouldn't have to leave."

"Then it's settled. I'll visit ya more often, but whenever we see each other we're gonna say hello instead of arguin'." Shinji declared, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"...Happy birthday by the way."


	3. Visiting?

**Heeeeelo!**

**I'm back with another chapter for this week and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**This chapter's dedicated to LosTxLolita because of her awesome review! :D**

**Thanks for reading! -yokoburi.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three. Visiting?**

**Tsukimi's Home. -Tsukimi, Tomoku, And Shinji**

"Tsukimi-neechan...why is the Shinigami here?"

Tomoku asked with caution. He didn't like the idea of having a Shinigami in the room, especially the one standing in front of him. His devious eyes casted a glance at the golden haired man, then quickly turned away. This Shinigami doesn't seem special in any way in his mind. Just another Shinigami person dressed in black, trying to act as if he's the best.

"Tomoku, he's-"

"Here ta visit!" Shinji confirmed, revealing a smile at the younger boy.

"Then if he's staying, I'm leaving...I'll tell Hyouri that you said hi."

"Tomoku!"

"Don't."

A firm hand grasped her arm before she could chase the young boy. Tsukimi turned her direction around to stare into a pair of serious eyes.

"Ya know ta kid more then I do, but ya can see clearly that he wants ta be alone right now."

"I know, Shinji...but I have a feeling that something horrible is about to come."

"If somethin' does happen, then I'll help ya out no matter ta cost."

**

* * *

**

**-Tomoku.**

'What's so special about him?! He's just another Shinigami.'

The midnight moon had an enduring glow to it tonight. Skies were clear and had a balmy atmosphere to it. The Third District was barren, everyone was either in their homes or sleeping. Tomoku walked the vacant paths with abhor in his mind, focused on the Shinigami earlier that very night. His petite hands were inside the pockets of his worn yukata. Casually kicking the bite-size pebble on the floor, his thoughts full of rage. The Shinigami whom had came inside of Tsukimi's home had a frighten aura. He wondered if she had felt it as well or just shook it off. He disliked the Shinigami, better yet he disliked all Shinigami. They've caused much trouble for him and his sister.

Time flew slowly as he neared his home. Stepping inside, he quickly noted the darkness surrounding the area.

'Why didn't Hyouri light the candles?'

He thought as he walked further inside. Getting through the place was quite harder than Tomoku thought. He felt several pieces of wood chips and sometimes even a full block. A few number of stools were also on the floor, as Tomoku carefully got around them. Quickly, he grabbed a nearby candle stick and lighted it.

Only to witness something catastrophic.

Within the living room, there was a chair placed in the middle. Hyouri was tied down to the chair, bleeding. Droplets fell from the side of her mouth as bruises covered her young features.

"Hyouri!"

He screamed as fear erupted from his body. Running towards his sister, he soon was by her side.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of these ropes!"

With endeavor, he began undoing every possible knot he could find. Unknowing of the presence from behind.

With the remaining strength, Hyouri tried to warn her brother.

"T-to-moku..."

"I'm almost finish undoing the knots, so please don't speak! I-I'll get you to Tsukimi and she'll heal you! This soon will be over!"

"What'll be over?"

A chilling voice spoke. Tomoku didn't react, nor did he recoil. He stood there with shock and fear plastered all over his features.

"How 'bout a deal?"

His voice sounded spectral, yet...young. With a swift turn, Tomoku quickly noticed the black colored uniform.

A Shinigami.

* * *

**Seireitei. -Shinji And Tsukimi.**

"...I can't believe I actually came here."

"Ya said ya wanted ta see my division, so I'm taking you there."

Shinji replied as he watched the female stare in amazement. She had never seen such organized structures back in the Third District. Seireitei simply reminded her of a maze. A maze which holds many interesting places to travel.

"Oh ho. Good morning, Captain Hirako. We didn't see you at the meeting yesterday."

Spoke a genial voice from behind. Tsukimi turned her gaze around and spotted two men, both dressed in Shinigami attire. Conspicuously with the haori draped over their uniforms, the two were captains. One of them had his hair tied back into a long ponytail with parted bangs on to his right. The one whom had spoken was the captain with a pink flowered kimono draped over his shoulders. A smile was plastered on his face as he tipped his straw hat.

"Ah, good mornin' Shunsui. Jûshirô." Shinji greeted, walking towards the two men.

"Shinji, why don't you introduce that pretty young woman right behind you?"

Tsukimi directed her cadet-blue eyes towards the captain known as Shunsui.

"This right here's Tsukimi. She's a friend of mine."

"Hello there."

She smiled, waving lightly at the two captain class men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Ukitake Jûshirô."

"And I'm Kyôraku Shunsui, but you can call me Shunsui~" He greeted, gently lifting her hand with a wider smile.

"So why are ya two at this time?"

"Oh, Shunsui suggested on getting a drink. So we were heading towards there," Ukitake explained. "How about you two join us? If Shunsui doesn't mind."

"Of course not!"

"Depends if Tsukimi wants ta."

All three pairs of eyes swiftly turned at Tsukimi, as if she had no choice but to say yes.

"Sure... A drink doesn't sound that bad."

* * *

**Three And a Half Bottles Later.**

"Ah, pass the bottle to me~!

Loud cheers erupted from the three captains. They were indiscriminate in their actions, unaware of the amount of sake they're pouring down inside their bodies. After a couple of drinks, Tsukimi had enough. Her head had started to pound and tumble in pain. Sudden sounds around her would seem louder than they should be. Earlier, while the three captains were enjoying their first drinks Tsukimi felt something off.

As if something had disappeared from her life.

"Ya know! This feels nice~ hangin' out with you guys!"

"I agree! It's been awhile since we had company eh, Jûshirô?!"

The on-going conversation continued as Tsukimi sat there silently with her eyes slightly shut. She had quite enough with all the noise.

"I'm going outside for some air, Shinji."

"Eh? Already, Tsukimi? But ya only had a few drinks!" He claimed, pointing at the empty bottles. "But if ya want ta, then go ahead."

She hoisted her body from the floor, feeling herself stumble after a few steps. Along the way, she felt several glances casted onto her direction. Ignoring their glances, she continued her way towards the door. Once at the exit, she pushed the door with her remaining strength.

Afternoon sun.

With it shining down, it felt as if it vitalized her whole body. But her head stilled ached with pain. Her mind of focus started to fade with each passing second. And with that her body crumbled down on the floor.

"Damn. I knew I shouldn't have drank that much today."

She joked, slightly laughing at her situation. Her body sprawled against the floor, with her right cheek placed on the cool walkway. Laying there on the ground, she found it to be quite peaceful and quiet.

"Are you okay, miss?"

A gentle voice spoke, interrupting her moment of silence. But the voice sounded kinder than anyone she had known before. _'He...seems nice.'_ Tsukimi thought, smiling to herself. Unable to face the other direction, she stayed in place.

"Oh, I'm fine...just enjoying-"

Her head continued to pound uncontrollably. She then heard footsteps come closer towards her.

And a gentle hand was suddenly placed on top of her forehead.

"You seem to have a fever."

For the first time, Tsukimi casted a glance at him.

He was handsome. Plastered on his face was a delicate smile. A heart-warming smile, which would melt any woman's heart. He had brown colored hair which curved at its ends and square framed glasses. Along with the traditional Shinigami clothing, a badge was placed on his left arm. It signalized his rank as a lieutenant in Seireitei. Through one's eyes, they would see him as a virtuous man.

But that wasn't what Tsukimi felt or saw.

Though he was handsome and kind on the outside, his true nature was obscured.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." She lied, feeling her head pound harder.

"I'm amazed. With a fever that high, I'm quite sure that your head must be pounding uncontrollably." He claimed, facing towards her direction. "You clearly need medical attention or else your fever is going to continue to rise."

"You win...but my friend's inside the bar."

"Then I'll inform your friend that you are in the medical barracks. What is their name?"

"Hirako Shinji."

"Ah, so you're friends with my captain. Then I'll make sure he knows about your situation."

"Your captain? Then you must be his lieutenant, correct?"

"Yes. Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, Aizen Sôsuke."


	4. Off

**I am awfully sorry about this. ALL OFF THIS. VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY!  
**

**I feel terribly horrible about not posting a single chapter since the last one /: **

**But I would like to thank all of you guys for reading, reviewing, and lending me support. **

**You guys are truly the best. Thank you for everything. This chapter goes out to all of those who have been waiting a long time.**

**Please enjoy! And as always, I do not own anything except my character and plot.  
**

**Disrupted Smile**

**Chapter Four: _Off_**

Rain.

It cascaded down from the opaque sky as if it were crying. Water drops crashed down on the floor of Seireitei and covered the entire area. The sound was easily heard by anyone awake, but it was unlikely though during this time of day. Grey thunderous clouds covered the moon from glowing tonight and roared occasionally. Every single Shinigami was protected under a roof from the pouring rain. Some slept, while some were finishing up their mountain like amount of paperwork. There was one though, silently watching a raven-haired girl sleep.

The room was completely barren except for a bed and a wooden chair. A figure stood by the wooden chair as small drops of water dripped from his clothing._ Drip_, _drip. _He casually looked down to the bottom of his robes. He watched the drop glide down and land on the wooden floor. A small puddle was being formed. The darkly colored robes he wore were drenched from the rain outside. He watched as the girl slept. Her raven hair scattered across the bed, as she clung to the bed sheets. A small grin appeared on his face as he walked silently towards her.

"She's ta one from before."

He grinned, remembering their little encounter. She didn't tell him her name, even when he asked for it. That was when she struck him as a bit odd.

"Gin."

The room suddenly was freezing cold as someone walked into the room. A wide fox like grin appeared on his face.

"Whatcha' doing here, Aizen-taicho?" he asked, turning his gaze around.

"I could be asking you the same, Gin."

"I wonder how she'll react when she realizes _those kids are gone._"

The brown haired lieutenant casted a look down towards the silver haired Shinigami. He was staring as the sleeping woman. Then, a small sound was heard from the raven haired woman. It sounded almost like a whisper, but it could still be heard.

"...Shinji..."

A slight grin appeared on the lieutenant's lips before he turned for the door. "Let's go, Gin."

* * *

_'Shinji.'_

His name would appear in her mind from time to time. It would all sound the same though.

_'Shinji...why?' _

Her body would shift around as she continued to hear his name._  
_

_'Answer me, Shinji! Why? Why did this happen?'_

A sudden jolt hit her that made her awake from her slumber.

"Get up!"

_That voice._

"...Shinji? What are you doing here?" Tsukimi asked, lifting herself off the bed. Her bare feet touched the cool wooden floor as it sent shivers up her body. Cadet-blue eyes observed her surroundings. The room was unfamiliar and cold. "Where am I?"

"Will ya stop asking so many questions?" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "You're in the infirmary. Someone brought ya here last night or at least that's what they said. Do ya remember who brought ya here?"

Tsukimi stopped and stared up towards him. She nodded and with that, her eyes fell towards the ground. It was the very same feeling she felt last night. Something felt missing as if it disappeared from the face of the earth. Shinji knew that look. She would always have it on whenever she felt something was _off_. When they were younger, she had saved them countless of times. She would tug on his arm and stare in his eyes. _'Please...don't. Something's not right..'_ At first, Shinji didn't believe her, but then he would come back with a few bruises and scratches. With a deep sigh he spoke.

"Let's go outside. You can tell me what's wrong."

* * *

The sun was bright.

It shined down and brought everything to life as the trees stood tall and strong. Several areas were still wet from the night's rain, but that didn't stop the Shinigamis from their daily routine. Some were gathering up their paperwork to give to their captains, while some trained. Tsukimi and Shinji walked down to the training area. The stone floor felt cold as her bare foot touched the ground. Her cadet-blue eyes stared at the Shinigamis that were training. Some battled with wooden swords, as others practiced their stance. A small breeze appeared, slightly swaying the trees that were around the area. She turned around towards the golden haired captain as they sat down on a flat stone.

"Aizen-san. I believe that was his name."

Shinji turned slowly towards her, as suspicion arose from within. He carefully spoke, wondering if Tsukimi had any information about him.

"Hm? What about Aizen-san?"

"Earlier, you asked if I remembered who brought me to the room and I do. It was Aizen-san...your lieutenant I believe? "

Tsukimi stared at Shinji with her cadet-blue eyes. She watched for a reaction, but nothing showed. She remember his face and his eyes. He had honey brown eyes and wore dark colored glasses that framed his structured face, but it wasn't all that she remembered. She also remembered a mysterious aura. It was something different. Something that made her want to know more about him and his_ true identity_.

"Stay away from him, Tsukimi."

"Hm?"

"You have a tendency to figure out people. Know their strengths, weaknesses, and what makes them who they are. Well...only those ya can't figure out."

A smile appeared on her features. Shinji knows a lot of things about her that others don't. He sometimes knew her better than she did herself.

_'He's right though. I should stay away from him...'_

Besides that, she also remembered feeling power within him. An enormous amount. It sent shivers down her body the more she thought about it. Another breeze appeared and it swayed her raven colored hair. Then something hit her.

"Tomoku...Hyouri..."

She can't feel their presence. That was what she had been feeling all day.

"I can't believe it didn't struck me earlier..." She stated, lifting herself off the stone.

"What's wrong, Tsukimi?"

"I can't feel their presence! Tomoku's...or Hyouri's! I can't feel it!"

Shinji then stood up and grabbed Tsukimi's right arm. His brown eyes stared into her cadet ones and saw how much she wanted to go find them. He released her arm and walked towards the wooden hallways.

"I have ta stay here and complete my work but you're allowed ta go."

"I was never waiting on your approval, Shinji." She spoke, shaking her head. "I'm going."

With that, Tsukimi disappeared from his sights and a sudden breeze appeared, swaying his golden locks.

"...Be careful."


	5. Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of its characters. I only own the characters that I've created.**

**Chapter five! I tried my best to update as quickly as I could, so you guys wouldn't have to wait as long as...the last chapter. I am once again sorry for the lateness of chapter 4, but I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! Thank you all for the support, especially the ones that have been with me since the very beginning of this story! This chapter is by far the longest chapter in the story as of right now and it goes out to everyone of my readers. I hope you all enjoy reading this! You all are the absolute best! :)  
**

**Also, I want to make note that the (long) italicized portion of the story is a flashback. I didn't want any of you getting mixed up with any character's thoughts or the past!**

**And finally, enjoy! :)

* * *

**

**Disrupted Smile**

**Chapter five: Encounters  
**

**The Third district. 11:53 a.m.  
**

_'No...'_

Her cadet-blue eyes were analyzing the remains of her home. The tiny house was no longer a tawny color; it now displayed a dark charcoal layering, covered with ash. Only the bottom half of the house was still intact, but that as well was tainted with a dark color. The garden near the front was destroyed, as it once was full and luscious. Tsukimi slowly walked towards the burned petite house, as memories began to overcrowd her mind. As she began to reminiscence of the past, many questions entered her mind. She soon wondered who or what knew of her location. Shinji was the only person that she trusted enough to inform him of her location, and of the barrier as well. As she placed a hand on the broken frame, Tsukimi slowly closed her eyes and took a long inhale of breath.

_"Who...who are you?"_

_A gentle smile appeared on her lips as she lowered herself to their height. The area was barren, except for several trees around the perimeter. But the trees, as well as the grass, too were long past dead, as a bare branch slowly fell to the ground. It was a small area and hard to find, yet there she was standing in front of the younger children.  
_

_She figured the two were siblings by their similar appearance. Both had light hair, but the younger sibling had more of a strawberry blond tint to it. Her hair was messy, long, and uncombed, while her brother, the older sibling, had his hair cut short. They both had on an oversize yukata, filled with holes and patches. The two children eyed her carefully with their ice-blue orbs, and watched as she reached for something in her bag. The woman revealed to them a rosy, shiny apple and calmly held it in front of the children._

_"Go ahead and take it," she offered, with a kind tone," You two must be hungry."_

_"Than-"_

_"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" the older boy roared and stood up in front of his sister,"How do we know that you're not trying to poison us? Why are you even here talking to us...get away!"_

_"Do you want me to take a bite?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you want me to take a bite off this apple and prove to you that I'm not going to harm you?"_

_"Tomoku...please. She isn't-"_

_"I know what I'm doing here sis and I am here to protect you from her!" he stated bitterly. The older sibling, Tomoku, glared at the woman. He believed she had no business here talking to him and his sister. No one talked to them before, so why is this woman any different he thought. He carefully analyzed the stranger in front of them. She had long flowing raven hair that reached to her mid back and wore a simple strawberry color yukata. The apple, the one he secretly desired, was from the petite bag that was slung over her shoulders. She was barefoot just like them, but hers were more cut and redden by the hard ground. _

_'Is she even from this district?' he thought, glaring at the raven haired woman._

_"Why-"_

_"Why am I here?" she asked, smiling at the blond haired boy, "I used to play around here with a good friend of mine, but he left. So now, I just come here to remind myself of the past."_

_"...How...how did you know what I was going to say?"_

_The woman reached out and grabbed his hand, placing the apple on top. Her smile faded, and was replaced with an expression of pure sadness.  
_

_"Just be lucky to have someone by your side these past years," she spoke softly, standing up to her full height, "...So you wouldn't have to be alone."  
_

_"Your...back."_

_Tomoku did not understand the words that came out of sister's mouth, until he saw her back as well. It was well covered, but the tip of the scar was barely visible even behind the woman's hair. _

_"What happened?" Tomoku's younger sister asked, slowly raising herself off the soiled ground, "Ah! I'm sorry for asking..."_

_"It's okay," the woman reassured, patting the younger girl's head. "But it's something I rather not talk about."_

_Her ice-blue eyes stared at the older woman, and began to walk towards her. There was something about the woman that made her...different. She was kind and understanding, but there was also a look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes.  
_

_"My name's Hyouri," she pointed a finger to her self, then towards her brother. "and that's Tomoku...I'm sorry if he's-"_

_"Hyouri!" he shouted in defense, crossing his arms across his chest, "You're not supposed to talk to her! She could be dangerous!"_

_"Then why hasn't she already tried to kill us like the others? She could have easily beaten us right now, but she didn't! Why don't you trust people?"_

_"It's okay, Hyouri," the woman spoke, smiling as she turned to look at Tomoku. "You don't have to trust me...but just let me help you."

* * *

_

_'Someone's nearby.'_

Tsukimi quickly batted her eyes open to the sight of her burned house. A small sigh escaped her lips, realizing that she was thinking of the past. Her hand left the frame, as she began to walk inside the house. She figured it would be best to spy on the person. Concealing her presence, Tsukimi found a spot near the front wall and cloaked herself with a burnt material. _Step...step._ The person was in front of the house, and Tsukimi decided to take a peak outside._  
_

_'A Shinigami.'_

Slowly raising herself from the floor, Tsukimi caught a better look of him. He not only wore the standard attire, but had a long-collared white coat over it. His face was well obscured by a mask, and had goggles covering his eyes. It seemed as if he was searching for something under the scattered pieces of wood. Tsukimi analyzed the Shinigami, and carefully spaced herself between him. She wanted to question him, knowing he had something to do with Tomoku and Hyouri's disappearance. He knew the area well, as if he had been there before. From the corner of her eye, Tsukimi noticed something dangling by his sword. It was a cream colored necklace; the one Hyouri wore.

"Where are they?"

The masked Shinigami quickly pulled out his sword. He did not realize there was another presence. The voice was feminine, and calm. There was not a slight sound of fear coming from her voice. Knowing it was the woman he was supposed to capture, he carefully walked closer to the house, holding his sword in front.

"You will never see them again," he stated calmly.

"Why were they your target?"

"They were never my target," he claimed. "But you are."

With a quick flash, he was inside the house and pressed his sword against the clothed object. The object did not move, nor made any sound. Quickly, the Shinigami removed the cloak and realized the object was a wooden log. He analyzed his surrounds, and before he could make a move, he felt cold metal pressed against his neck.

"I'm not going to ask again. Where are they?"

The Shinigami did not speak or move. He then felt the sword release from his neck, and heard a small sigh escape from the woman. He turned around to face the woman, knowing that she wanted a reply to her question.

"If you want to see them again, then you will have to follow my orders," he stated. He did not hear a response from the woman, until he felt warm breath near his ear.

**_"I don't follow orders and I'll find them, even if it takes me a hundred years."_**

And with that, he could not feel her presence anymore.

_'Aizen-sama will not approve of this.'__

* * *

_  
**The Fifth Division. 8:03 p.m.**

_'Where are you Shinji?'_

The luminous moon appeared early that night, bringing light even in the darkest of areas. It was a cloudless night, allowing the stars to shine brighter. A light breeze was in the air, swaying the trees around. Walking along the wooden path, Tsukimi was in search for Shinji. She wanted to question him about a Shinigami that she encountered earlier, and wondered if he knew any information about him. She knew he was responsible for Tomoku and Hyouri's disappearance and wanted him to pay for it, but revenge was on the back of her mind for the time being. After endeavoring to find Shinji, Tsukimi decided it was best to stop and search for somewhere to sleep for the night. Soon after she turned the corner, she felt felt a strong impact hit her causing her to fall to the ground. A small groan escaped her lips, as she rubbed her head. Opening her eyes, Tsukimi noticed various books scattered across the wooden walkway.

"I'm very sorry," Tsukimi spoke, gathering the books beside her. "I shouldn't have turned so fast."

"The fault is not yours," he claimed, lending out a hand. "Are you hurt?"

Tsukimi slowly looked up, and was met with a pair of honey brown orbs. She slowly took a hold of his hand, as he helped her to her feet. Shinji had warned her about him, and told her to keep her distance.

_'Sorry Shinji, I guess I have to go against your warnings.'_

"Aizen-san, was it?"

"I'm surprised you remembered my name," he chuckled, smiling softly. "You had a high fever last time I saw you."

"Thank you."

A small smile was on her face as she handed the books over to the brown haired lieutenant.

"Are you searching for Hirako-taicho?" he questioned, gathering the rest of the books on the floor.

"I was, but it seems that he's not here."

"He's at a meeting right now and will not be back for another hour," he stated, behind the mountain of books.

"Do you need help?"

"No, it's alright. I-"

Without further answer, Tsukimi took hold of half the books he had in his hands.

"I have plenty of time to spare," she spoke, reassuringly. "Where do I place these?"

"It's this way," he smiled, leading the way.

_'I wonder who you really are...Aizen.'_

And with a small smirk, she followed him into the Fifth division._  
_


End file.
